Attached to a kite
by aragon asten
Summary: A wonderful day to fly a kite, and Sakura's out to try her hand at it.


**Attached to a Kite**

A/N: This is a one-shot I created one stupid day, when I was worrying over my Research project.

Basically I wrote this because, I was finding it hard to continue my other fanfics, and also because my good friend Carmelengo Ventresca told me that writing romantic fics was something he never imagined me I would do. But man, I'll prove him wrong...EVEN IF IT KILLS ME...grr...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day sparkled with a beautiful radiance. The mid-morning sun bathed the fields in shades of emerald and gold. The air was crisp and fragrant. Gale was blowing from across the sea.

An atmosphere of gaiety seemed to overflow into everyone, and their joys seemed to effervesce in bubbles of delight. It was a perfect day for almost everyone.

And for Kinimoto Sakura, it was the perfect day to fly a kite.

-----------

Li watched her as the wind played with her hair. Standing under the shade of a tree, his eyes were drooped low, feigning boredom, and yet his gaze often wandered to that girl as she played in the open field.

In his eyes, she was beautiful. In his eyes, he saw her as someone as perfect as this beautiful day.

Her bright eyes reflecting the sun inside her emeralds irises, seemed to give a dazzling glow to everyone she offers her gaze to. Including him, perhaps, most especially him.

Because Li was infatuated. And he knew it, for a long time now. And it was something he had already resigned himself. But, of course, at first, he resented it, then doubted it, tried to suppress it, and upon finding that it was something he had no ability to prevent, finally decided just to wait for the time when it would pass.

And still he waited. But while he did, he meant to pass his time by enjoying the thrill her presence gave him, or the way his blood rose whenever her smile was directed towards him. Well, of course, sometimes, it was disconcerting, but he didn't mind, as long as she didn't see.

"Sakura... come to the shade, now... it's getting hot..."

That was her brother calling her.

"In a minute, nee-chan..."

"You can fly that later..."

"I'll just make it fly a few more inches..."

"But-"

Sakura, then flashed a smile at her brother Touya.

"I'll be alright, Touya... I won't get sunburned."

The words combined with that smile, produced the effect that was so distinctly _Sakura_ .

Touya, with a great sigh, soon gave in.

Everybody liked her. Almost everyone can't help being drawn to the sunshine that seemed to come from inside.

She said she wanted to fly a kite, and so, everyone accompanied her.

Nobody could refuse her, then. Even he, Li Syaoran was helpless against her plea.

And as he watched her struggle with that flimsy paper construction, he realized the power she had over him, because... even though the sun blinded him, he couldn't take his gaze away.

As she stood there, petite and frisky, moving then there, urging the kite to move, and to fly, succeeding for a few minutes, then failing, but trying again.

She was just like the kite, always trying, never giving up, resilient like the grass under his feet. Like her eyes, sparkling in shades of green, mirroring the emerald and ruby hues that was painted over her kite, as it flew for a few feet, while she let out cries of joy at her success.

She was beautiful, wonderful, wild and free. She could go many places with that smile of hers. She could travel far and wide because of the dazzling shimmer that seemed to envelope her existence.

She could fly high, and low, and still appear beautiful, and free, and wild, and wonderful.

But he knew she could be swept away by the winds the earth.

Like a dust in the wind.

And so, Li wanted to be the string to hold her, to keep her in place. He wanted to be the one who would guide her towards safety, be the lifeline whenever she falls down, and yet...he also wanted to be with her when she was up in the clouds in all her resplendent loveliness.

H wanted to be the string that would, in an effort to be the rope to hold on, would also join up there, in the sky, and share the joy that was part of her. And he would be with her always.

And he would never leave her, no matter where the gale takes her, no matter where it leads, whether it belonged to the puddles, or a place somewhere in the sky.

Because he would be the string, the strong, steady string, always attached to the kite.

The one string that would always be with her.

Li softly gasped as he realized where his thoughts had taken him. He reddened as he slowly realized what he wanted all along. It wasn't reprieve from infatuation, rather, it was more of longing for something more. He wanted to be the string to the Kite, and the Kite lay ten feet in front of him, trying to fly a kite, getting sunburned in the process, but still hanging on.

He smiled.

"Sakura!"

Sakura paused, and looked up to him, then flashed her disarming smile. It worked with a vengeance, because he suddenly found his blood rushing to his face, his head started spinning, and in a faint corner of his consciousness, he found, himself smelling her cologne.

"I-"

"What is it, Li? Are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes... umm...a...I-"

Then suddenly, a great wind blew which to the dismay of Sakura pushed the kite off its balance, and left it floating in the wind.

"MY kite!!"

"Sakura..." A sudden voice stopped her outcry in short.

Sakura, looked at him again, and watched as he slowly stepped away from the shade of the tree. His eyes seemed clouded in shadow, but as the sun glanced off him, she saw-a faint smile was touching his lips.

"Sakura...need a hand?"

It was Li syaoran, and he was smiling at her, as he never had before.

In that instant, he seemed almost, beautiful, like her.

Sakura grinned. Taking his outstretched arm, she led him to the sunny clearing, to the place where the bright rays illuminated them both.

"Sure! Come on, hold this string to the end, while I hold the kite in my arms. Go over there, then step away from...."

----------------------------------

It was a perfect day for everyone. The day seemed bathed in shades of azure, emerald and gold.

And unknown to everyone, there was one person, who felt as if it was the most perfect day of all, because he was standing beside a most wonderful person, feeling her bright gaze upon him, and that lovely smile which made him tingle from head to toe.

Today was perfect for him. Today was something special, all because he was spending the day, sharing with Sakura the joys of flying a kite, which seemed to reflect all that he felt for her, yesterday, today, tomorrow, and most likely, beyond.

In his eyes, She was to be the Kite, and he was to be the string that was attached to her. And someday, in his mind, it was gonna come true.

And Guess what, the kite flew never fell below fifty feet. 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the trashy, redundant sentence structures.

It's a style of mine, that I've perfected for many years... that is... total sentence destruction...hehehe!

And BTW, Carmelengo ventresca... I love you too!!


End file.
